Sympathy
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Tatsuki has broken her arm... again. Can Ichigo make it feel better? Rated K. IchiTatsu. R&R!


**Well, I found myself with the sudden craving for an IchiTatsu fic. I waited a day or two for a NEW one to pop up, but alas, none did. So I wrote this to satisfy the urge. I pretty pleased with the outcome too! Read and Review!**

Sympathy

Ichigo walked down the sidewalk, his arms full of groceries he had just bought. He was headed to his new apartment, to stock up the food supply. His old man had finally let him move out, get a job, and live alone. Ishiin had agreed to pay initial price as long as Ichigo kept up with rent. Ichigo, in order to pay said fee, had gotten a job as a lifeguard at Karakura Pool. Sure, it was noisy and sometimes annoying, but Ichigo got a job protecting people. Also, since it was an indoor pool, not to mention artificially heated, it was a year-round job.

Despite his job, Ichigo still upheld his self-appointed duty of ridding Karakura's streets of gangs and other thugs. Ichigo would run into Chad on occasion, and they would fight together again. It was nice to catch up with his old friend. They didn't really see each other that much now that they had graduated Karakura High School.

As Ichigo walked, he found himself grinning at the sunset. He hand found it easier to smile since the end of the Winter War. Yeah, losing your powers sucked, but Aizen was no longer an issue and Ishiin had avenged Masaki by killing Grand Fisher, so Ichigo felt better. He could be content with everyday life. He could smile on his own.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he felt something bump into his chest. He looked down to see none other than Inoue Orihime lying on her backside, rubbing her head. Ichigo set down his bags, and offered her his hand to help her up. She smiled and accepted his hand.

"Konichiwa, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chimed.

"Hey Inoue, long time no see. Sorry about bumping into you," Ichigo replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine!"

"So, what's new Inoue? I haven't seen you in a few months."

"Oh… this and that," Orihime blushed.

"What? What happened?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well, Uryu and I…" Orihime paused.

"Are dating?"

"Are engaged!" Inoue showed Ichigo the diamond ring on her finger.

"What? That was… unexpected."

"I know! But I'm so happy that he proposed!"

"I'm happy for you, Inoue."

"Thanks, Kurosaki-kun!"

"So… how's Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked, hesitantly.

"Hm? Oh, well, she broke her arm again. Another dojo accident."

"Oh, maybe I'll go visit her then."

"I think she'd like that, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing! I gotta go, bye, Kurosaki-kun!"

"See ya, Inoue."

XXX

Ichigo walked down the street, towards Tatsuki's apartment building. He was sort of nervous to go see her. Ever since that incident where she had questioned whether he considered her a friend, not to mention knocked his head through a glass window, he had been replaying her words in his head. Maybe, he thought, his feelings were _**more**_ than friendship. Maybe by excluding her from danger, he had been trying to protect her, like she used to protect him when they were kids.

Since then, Ichigo had decided the he did have feelings for Tatsuki. And he meant **feelings**. Ichigo looked up from his shuffling feet, and stared at the number on Tatsuki's door. He wouldn't tell her tonight, not just yet. It would be an awkward way to greet someone after two months of silence and excommunication.

Ichigo sighed and knocked on the door a few times. He grinned as he heard frantic shuffling from inside the apartment. The door opened, interrupting his waiting.

"Yea, what? I-Ichigo!" Tatsuki stammered, surprised by his visit. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt, and some short-shorts underneath, or at least Ichigo hoped she was. Her right arm was in a sling, and she held a soda can in her left hand.

"Hey, Tatsuki. How's it goin'?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"It's been good, Ichigo," Tatsuki smiled faintly.

"That's good to hear."

"C-Come on in, and sit down."

Ichigo walked inside the familiar apartment, and sat down on the couch as Tatsuki flipped on the T.V. She turned the volume down low, and sat down beside Ichigo on the couch. She took a long, noisy slurp from her drink and spoke.

"So, to do I owe the honor of this visit?" Tatsuki asked in faux elegance.

"Inoue mentioned your arm, so I thought I'd check in and see how you were doing," Ichigo explained.

"Inoue? When did you see her?"

"Ran into her on the street, literally."

"Ah. Well, you know that _**I **_do not accept sympathy from others, and besides, when did _**you**_ start giving it so freely?"

"Who said anything about sympathy?" Ichigo smirked. "_**I **_came to ask what happened."

"Just a sparring match that got too rough, that's all."

"Well that sucks."

"Yea."

The two sat in silence for a while. They watched the television without speaking. Ichigo's head shot to the side, however, when he felt Tatsuki's head leaning on his shoulder. Ichigo gulped; Tatsuki had never been so… affectionate. Tatsuki looked up and Ichigo and smiled.

"You know, I miss hangin' out, Ichigo," Tatsuki admitted.

"Yea, me too, Tats," Ichigo, replied. Tatsuki smiled at the use of her old nickname.

"I don't think I ever told you, but I … sort of, used to have a crush on you when we were kids in the dojo. That's why I was so mean to you. You were just so innocent and sweet. You were the only guy that could ever get to me."

"That's – That's why you protected me?" Ichigo asked, although it was more a statement.

"Yea. But I guess I drove you away, huh?"

"No, of course not. We were still friends weren't we?"

"Yea, that's true," Tatsuki chuckled. Ichigo hadn't heard her laugh in ages.

Ichigo laughed back at her. Within seconds, they were laughing hysterically. The laughing stopped when Tatsuki suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her rim arm with her left hand. She grasped the sling tightly, trying to relieve the pain. Ichigo put his left arm around her shoulders, and laid his right hand lightly on top of her left.

"Hey, are you all right? Don't overdo it," Ichigo warned.

"Don't worry, I'm **fine**. And what did I say about sympathy?"

"How can I not worry for the girl I love?" I asked playfully, and yet sincerely at the same time.

"Ichigo? Did you just say-"

Tatsuki was cut off when Ichigo's lips pressed against hers. Tatsuki's eyes widened for a moment, and then closed again as she melted in Ichigo's warm embrace. She wrapped her left arm around his neck. The two shared each other's warmth as they poured all their hidden emotions into the kiss that revealed how close they really were to one another.

When they separated, Ichigo looked in Tatsuki's eyes. Tatsuki stared back into the deep amber pools. She had watched those innocent eyes harden with the death of his mother. But today, they shone as bright as they used.

"It's not sympathy I'm trying to convey," Ichigo spoke. "I'm just showing how much I care for you."

"Well then," Tatsuki smirked. "Show me again."

**Well, that's it! I hoped you liked it! If you didn't, feel free NOT to tell me. I don't like burns. Read and Review!**


End file.
